Time Goes By
by Dragon and Sword Master
Summary: Blake Belladonna always believed in reincarnation. Even more so after receiving a belladonna flower on her thirteenth birthday, proving that is true as she finds out about her previous lives...and while each one is more different than the last, one thing is common: there's a girl with silver eyes always by her side. (Ladybug Week submission)
1. Chapter 1

Dragon and Sword Master: This is the first time I'm doing something like this, so I apologize in advance if it isn't good or up to my usual standard of writing. However, with National Novel Writer's Month (NaNoWriMo or NaNo for short) around the corner, I felt it best to get the wheels of fate turning with one of the better ships in the RWBY Fandom…

Furthermore: I have taken inspiration for this story from "Boundless" by the wonderful and dearly talented Mikotyzini, and I hope she is okay with what I've come up with…

Day 1: (Oct 19th) Pirates  
Day 2: (Oct 20th) Supermarket  
Day 3: (Oct 21st) idiosyncrasies  
Day 4: (Oct 22nd) Music  
Day 5: (Oct 23rd) Retro  
Day 6: (Oct 24th) Secrets  
Day 7: (Oct 25th) Halloween Birthday  
Day 8: (Oct 26th) Free Day

* * *

Time Goes By

A cat faunus stood in front of the bar and closed her amber eyes for just a second before puffing a small amount of air upwards, a small amount of her raven locks moving by the action before returning to its normal position. Through her network, she had been able to pinpoint not only the City-State of Vale where she was currently at but in the small town of Ashborough. Wearing a set of blue jeans, a purple top along with a white belt and white boots, Blake Belladonna, was gathering her courage to talk to her soulmate once again.

' _How many times has it been like this again I wonder…'_ she thought as she started heading towards the planks that made up the Red Bark Bar. _'That's new though. I don't recall any of the previous lives of Ruby owning a bar. I wonder what happened to her in this timeline…_ were the last thoughts that entered her mind before heading through the old-fashioned cowboy doors, to add to the cliché of it being a western bar.

Now one might be asking what Blake meant by her previous line of thought. Well…for as long as she could recall, Blake Belladonna had led previous lives. While she had always believed in Reincarnation, it wasn't until she was ten years of age that she first got a glimpse of that, when a belladonna flower mysterious found itself perched on the windowsill of her house, just in easy reach from her window seat. Once picking it up, she was assaulted with several memories, several lives of herself…with another girl. It was even funny when she noticed that the first time this happened that she was confused by that…especially when she was just starting to work up the courage to ask the head jock, Sun Wukong, out on a date.

She also had to sigh in relief at that one; the pictures they had on the girl…those bruises on her face. Shaking her head to get her thoughts out of memory lane, she headed towards the bar. It had taken her nine long years to finally find this place, but it was nine years that she used to the best of her abilities to learn her father's business: both legal and illegal portions of it. Sitting down at one of the stools, she waited for the bartender to come to her.

"Well heya stranger, you're a new face," the blonde commented as she put the dish rag she was carrying down. Wearing an outfit that was better suited for a butler rather than the boisterous woman in front of her, Blake had to suppress a laugh, knowing that this was the older sister of the person she was looking for and angering her wouldn't lead her to any good places; some of her previous reincarnations had to learn that the hard way. "What can I get'cha?"

Blake didn't respond right away as she weighed her options. She could be cautious and make small talk with her before leading that conversation to family and then asking about siblings before asking to meet with Ruby. Or…she could be direct about it and maybe piss Yang off. Seeing as fortune often favored the bold… "I want to talk to the boss here. I believe her name is Ruby Rose?" she made it seem like a question but in all honesty, it wasn't. The company's spies had done a great job finding this place that was owned, and ran, by one Ruby Rose.

"Because…?"

"Because as a businesswoman, I have something to discuss with her about this establishment and what my business can do for this place," Blake answered before reaching into her pant's pocket and pulling out a business card, causing the blonde to gasp lightly in surprise before taking it as she saw the white wolf head encompassed by a white circle on a black background.

"You work for the White Fang Security Company?!" the blonde exclaimed before looking down at the card then back to the girl who just walked in and took a seat.

"Not only work do I work for it, but I'll eventually own it once my father steps down. The name is Blake Belladonna. Ghira Belladonna is the president," she replied before standing up and holding her hand out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Miss Yang Xiao Long."

Yang stood there dumbfounded for a little bit before shaking her head and taking the offered hand. "I see you've done your homework then…" she replied. "and to answer your previous question, she's in and yes, she is the boss of this place. But you probably already knew that. If you tell me what you want to drink, I'll bring it up to you, especially since its usually the time I bring her afternoon snack up so that she doesn't slack off," she replied before turning her back and taking out a small bottle of milk.

Seeing that, Blake really did have to suppress a laugh at the scene. _'The more things change, the more they stay the same I see…glad to know that Ruby still likes her cookies and milk as a snack'_ she thought, though was unable to hide the smile on her face. "I'll take a Green Tea, if you have it, that is" she replied. Seeing Yang nod in reply, Blake sat back down, waiting for a sign to follow and a few minutes later, was given a light nod. Following Yang up the stairs, Blake noticed Yang stopping at a door before knocking.

"Come in!" an upbeat voice said from behind the door. Blake instantly felt her cheeks rise in temperature before training herself to be as stoic as possible. It wouldn't be good to scare her off before she could explain things after all...and even then, she wasn't sure what Ruby would think. Some scenarios showed her believing her instantly. Other times…not so much. It was actually a little scary all things considered and the reason why Blake was so nervous. Seeing Yang opening the door, Blake moved backwards just a bit before following her inside. "Who's this?" Ruby asked, curious.

"This is Blake Belladonna, the daughter of the president of the White Fang Security Company. She wants to talk to you about a few things. But since I don't have anyone running the bar, I'm going to head back down there and hope its still in one piece," Yang commented before heading back down the stairs.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ruby asked as Yang left; the cookies and milk on the desk in front of her.

"I did. I noticed that your bar didn't have any security around the bar, and I was wondering if you would be okay with them adding some to your establishment.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ruby asked curious. Little did she know that question had a lot behind it.

"Well…to answer that question, I need to ask you one first. Do you believe in reincarnation?" She asked as Ruby looked at her strangely for a few more seconds before slowly nodding. Seeing Ruby do so, Blake let out a little smile.

"Well you see…"


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon and Sword Master: I own nothing concerning this project; Rooster Teeth owns the rights of Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and RWBY as a whole. Anything else mentioned or referenced to is owned by their respective companies; I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Furthermore, I'm trying a new writing style here by writing the chapters as if it were one big story separated into the chapters for Ladybug. Hopefully this new writing style will help me evolve as a writer and if not, please just be kind. In addition, I know nothing about ships or terms…so I please humbly ask that if I make a mistake or something along those lines, then you, the reader, ignore those.

Thank you

* * *

"You're kidding…" Ruby commented after hearing what Blake had to say about her being reincarnated and that in every life, some way, somehow the two of them were together. Either as sisters or friends, but most of the time as lovers. Sometimes they hadn't met until they were in college and sometimes they had been friends for life. The circumstances surrounding the two of them were as different as the stars in the sky, but the one constant was that Blake and Ruby were together in some fashion.

"I'm not Ms. Rose. I wouldn't kid about something like this," Blake said, still being professional. She hadn't been given permission to use Ruby's first name just yet and right now she wasn't sure if she could use it without some kind of consequence. "If you want though, I could tell you about some of the past lives that we shared. Some of them are much more interesting than being the future president of a private security and the owner of a bar," she added while waiting patiently for Ruby to decide what to do from here.

It was ultimately her decision what to do from here.

"Um…this is a lot to take in Ms. Bella…sorry, I can't keep calling you that. After everything you've told me, assuming that its true after all, I can't keep calling you 'Ms. Belladonna.' May I call you Blake?" Ruby asked as she saw Blake smile for a bit before a light laugh came from her features.

"Of course, you can but only as long as I can call you Ruby," Blake replied which Ruby quickly agreed to.

"And before I decide on hearing any stories…let's see if I got this right: on your thirteenth birthday, you find a random black belladonna flower on your window sill and pick it up. After that, you receive memories of our times together throughout the years, right?" Ruby asked as Blake nodded. "And it doesn't look like you're lying either…" she said before going back into deep thought. This was just something just to bizarre…a few seconds later, Ruby finally let out a soft smile. "You…said you had stories of our adventures?"

"I do. One of the first times we met was when you were a tomboy Princess of the Land while I was a Princess of the Sea. I had just received the Crescent Shadow and plundered my first ship. It wasn't big by any means…" Blake started to say before telling the rest of the story.

 _Blake Belladonna was standing on the deck of her ship, her crew's newly won bounty of gold laying underneath their feet. Needing to restock on supplies, the captain of the Crescent Shadow headed towards dock and jumped onto the pier below._ _Moving a few steps off and looking for a place to find information. She had awoken one day to find a belladonna flower pinned between window and room. Picking it up, she was assaulted by memories of times and places that she didn't know what to make out of! However, it was only for a few minutes before the images stopped._

" _Boss?"_

" _It's okay Nora, just getting my land legs back," Blake replied to her first mate before scowling as she saw the authority figures in their bright red coats with shiny brass buttons. She knew that this couldn't be any good and told Nora to hide out of the way. Without her weapon, she would be no match for them, not without inflicting heavy collateral damage which was something Blake wanted to avoid. She was also looking to avoid any confrontation with them as well. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she suddenly bumped into someone._

" _S-sorry!" the voice said as the hood came off the covered voice, showing a woman in her early twenties and wearing silk, something that only royalty could afford._

"Wait…you're telling me that I literally ran into you? You were trying to avoid the naval forces and you just bumped into me?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Yup. More often than not, one of your personality quirks is you being clumsy. It's not a bad thing though since I find it cute sometimes," she answered, causing Ruby to blush lightly at seeing that. Blake smiled at that before continuing her tale.

" _It's okay lass. Why were you running?" the pirate captain asked as she looked over her features. She didn't seem to be a city girl or a whore…so what was she doing here on the streets? Seeing her freeze up at the question, Blake just sighed before placing a small hand on her wrist lightly. "I may not look like it, but I'm a pirate captain. Say the word, and I can take you to my ship," Blake whispered as the girl looked back at the authority figures then back to the girl holding her arm._

" _They…they want to marry me off…"_

" _They do, do they? And why would they want to do that to you? You a princess or something?" she asked, flabbergasted when the girl nodded at that._

" _I'm the daughter of a governor…and he wants me to be wed in order to move up in the social ladder," she cried out as Blake just scowled at hearing such a thing. Women were_ _ **not**_ _objects; it was why she became a pirate in the first place, to escape the social norms that were put on a middleclass woman such as herself._

" _It's official then, you're coming with me," Blake said before wrapping her hand around the girl's arm and pulling her closer towards herself. She was just about to turn back towards the ship and hop on, but lady luck decided to be cruel today._

" _Halt! You there, let go of Lady Ruby! Now!" one of the guards exclaimed as his crimson eyes met with Blake's amber ones._

' _Shit' was the only word that came to Blake's mind as she looked back at the woman, now named Ruby, and saw fear in her silver eyes. That sealed the deal for Blake. Come hell or high water, she wasn't going to let them take Ruby back to her father and out of her life. Not when she had finally just gotten her back into it after all. Running in the opposite direction of the men that told her to let go of Ruby at once, Blake could only hope that she wasn't hurting her soulmate._

"Wait…you're telling me that we literally bumped into each other?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You have no idea how many times that's happened within our lives. This is just one of them."

"…oh. So, what happened next? Did we fight the men trying to take me back to my cold father? Did we run and make it to the ship? Or…did we…d-d…"

"Die?" Blake offered, which Ruby nodded at. "I'll tell you right now that we didn't die. We made it to the ship and we had the time of our lives afterwards," she replied as Ruby let out a sigh of relief. Blake didn't blame her. The first time she witnessed that scene in her memories she thought that they **had** died.

 _Ruby and Blake were panting heavily while they waited on the stern of the ship while everyone was quickly getting on. "What did you do boss?!" Nora claims as she is the last one of the crew on the ship. She could see the navy forces getting ready to stop her from leaving the pier._

" _Long story! I'll tell you when we get to open waters!" Blake shouted back as she took the wheel. "Ruby, stay near and don't go anywhere!" she shouted towards the runaway who they picked up. With the wind in their favor, Blake pushed the ship to its limit, barely able to get past the blockade. After that, they traveled the high seas._

"That actually sounds pretty cool…" Ruby replied once the story was finished, giggling lightly as she heard Blake's stomach starting to rumble and the woman across from her blush badly. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon and Sword Master: I just want to quickly thank everyone for whom has added this to their favorite stories lists and followed the story even if it's only been two chapters so far. While I would have liked to hear what your thoughts about the story were, just knowing that it is being read is enough for me. Also, I'm pretty sure a bazaar is a type of supermarket, but I could be wrong…

The following people who I'd like to thank have all added this story to either their favorites, alerts, or both: _Bondubras of Devoncroix, FeugoFox42_ , _Ryoji Mochizuki, knightofsprite, Cavetroll001_ (How are you doing by the way buddy? Long time, no hear) _WalnutCake,_ and _WolvesRock14  
_

* * *

Ruby was taking Blake through the town, walking just a few feet in front of her while showing her around the town. Knowing that Blake was hungry, she was taking her to the best place that she knew: a small café up the road.

"So…you were a pirate captain and I was a damsel in distress…were there any times when you were the damsel in distress and I was the dashing knight?" Ruby asked as she turned around to look at the young woman, curiosity within her silver eyes.

"Of course. After we get something to eat, I can tell you about the one time you were the one who saved me from an untimely fate. Though I think it would be better to get food first…" Blake replied, blushing lightly as her stomach growled at her.

"Oh, right! We're almost there, promise" she replied before seeing the destination in sight. The only problem was that there was already a line there. "But before that, I'm a little curious about the security that you want to put on my bar. I mean…it's nothing all that much really" Ruby replied, curious as to why Blake wanted to help her so much.

"Well…while I do want to help, it was the best way to explain why I wanted to talk to you, to your sister Yang. I know she's overprotective of you, no matter what circumstances we come together as. Though I haven't seen Weiss around yet…" Blake commented as the duo got in line.

"White-haired girl? Can get bitchy at times?" Ruby asked while they waited in line. Seeing Blake raise an eyebrow at that before nodding, Ruby let out a light sigh. "She's a singer at my bar but only works a few times a week. Why?"

"Keep an eye on your sister when she's around then. While we're usually a couple, those two usually are as well. Don't ask me how, but it happens," she replied with a light sigh as she noticed the line not moving at all. "And does this line ever move?" she grumbled lightly, pouting even more as Ruby starting giggling.

"Why don't we past the time with another story of yours then? Maybe the line will move as you talk?" Ruby suggested as Blake thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright. Well then…"

 _Princess Blake was walking around her kingdom while hiding in plain sight, using a tanned cloth to walk from place to place without having to deal with her duties. While she usually doesn't mind doing them, right now she just wanted a break…which she wouldn't get if she just said she wanted to get out of the castle. If she had done that, then she'd have to go with a few guards: Nora, Jaune and one other, most likely Weiss or Yang._

 _She wanted to see what her people were doing and getting up to, what their problems were and what she could talk to her father about to get things fixed…if people wanted change that is. On this occasion, she didn't know that she was going to get robbed…or saved by the girl she was looking for._

 _Blake had just received the mysterious belladonna flower and the histories of her previous life. Before she had gotten the flower, she had just gone out in her 'hidden garb' in order to check on her people…now, she was also doing it to look for someone; a girl by the name of Ruby Rose. The flower had given her that mission to find her soulmate as she walked through the bazaar at a sedate pace._

"Wait…you were a princess?" Ruby asked, hoping that no one was listening in on and finding the conversation confusing or crazy. "And why was my sister a guard but I wasn't?" she asked, noticing that the line had moved in the last couple of seconds.

"Yeah, but I have no idea while Yang was a guard and you weren't. One of the few times that you weren't related, I believe. It didn't happen often though," Blake replied, glad that the line was finally starting to move. At least with this line, it just proved that the food was that good.

"So, you were out in town, what next?"

"Well…I'll move forward to when we first met, if that's okay with you," Blake commented as Ruby nodded, knowing that if nothing was interesting that she would lose interest. When told that, Blake laughed and replied that she wasn't surprised about that.

 _Blake was looking for any way out, having been forced into an alleyway against her will. She didn't want to use her martial arts just yet, and she knew that the people around the opening were with these goons. However, before she could get into a stance for fighting…a voice was heard from above. "Really? Three big, strong males like yourself are needed to corner one female?" a robed feature commented before flipping down, hitting one of them with an axe kick, effectively knocking him out of the fight._

" _You bitch!" he exclaimed before trying to attack her, though he just struck air…before feeling a knife between his ribs and the third one growling before meeting a similar fate as the female turns towards Blake._

" _Are you okay miss?" she asked, Blake seeing the silver eyes of the girl along with her face. Could it be…? Seeing that she was waiting for an answer, Blake nodded to show that she was okay._

"I didn't realize that I was a vigilante…" Ruby said with a light giggle, noticing that while Blake was talking that they had moved towards the door and inside the café. A few minutes later, they had ordered and had sat down.

"You were. And quite a good one at that as well if I remember correctly, though that when I officially asked you to become my girlfriend then, you had to give it up or face jail time," Blake said before taking a bite of her tuna sandwich, letting out a light moan of pleasure as she took a bite. Hearing Ruby giggle lightly at that, she swallowed the bit. "Sorry…one of the traits I seem to always have is a love for seafood," she added with a light blush.

"So, I see," she said with a laugh as she ate her own lunch as well, finding that she was enjoying the time with the black-haired female. "So, I see…"


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon and Sword Master: I'll have to admit that I've never heard this word before today and before taking on the Ladybug Week challenge. For those that don't know, idiosyncrasies is a behavior or way of thought peculiar in an individual. Something odd a person does or an odd habit.

Furthermore, I'd like to thank _timrocks99, WeikWriter_ and _TheShadow977_ for adding this to their story alert list, favorite story list, or both. Now then, on to the chapter!

* * *

After Ruby and Blake had finished their lunch, they left the café and continued meandering around the town for a little bit. When asked if the bar needed her for anything, Ruby waved off her concern saying that Yang could run the bar and she wasn't needed unless it got super busy.

"And when is that?" She asked, curious. Seeing Ruby stop and think about that for a second caused Blake to be a little concerned especially since she thought that Ruby would know when her bar was the busiest.

"Usually a little after ten at night," she finally answered. "so that means we can just roam around for a while if you want to." Ruby added before a thought came to her, "But um…only if you want to that is! I'm not going to force you…what?" Ruby asked as she saw that Blake was laughing. "Stop laughing at me…" she commented, pouting lightly.

"Sorry…sorry…" Blake replied after getting her laughter under control. "And I'm quite find getting to know you Ruby. And before you ask, each time I've met you, you've had a small amount of different quirks along with some that stayed the same. So um…what I'm trying to say is I wouldn't mind getting to know this 'Ruby Rose' um…if that makes sense?" the ravenette asked as the brunette nodded. "Okay good," Blake added as they continued to walk side by side.

"Well…first off, how do you know its me that you're always looking for?" Ruby asked after a few minutes of silence went by. "And why is it a flower of your namesake?"

"I'm not sure about the flower…I think it's somewhat connected to the first time that we became girlfriends and then wives, but I'm not sure about that. Though the reason I know its always you is that when I watch these memories, I always feel elation in my chest and your silver eyes take my breath away. That's one thing you always have, I noticed. I can tell its you by your unique silver eyes."

"My…eyes?"

"Yeah. If I remember correctly, the first time we met I had commented about how your crimson dress brought out the silver of your eyes. I'll admit to being drawn and memorized by them as well. They actually came in handy with what we were fighting back then; one look and the Grimm disintegrated right before our very eyes. Saved your sister a few times even."

"My power saved my sister? And what were the Grimm?" Ruby asked, curious now as Blake explained what the Grimm were: humanity's greatest enemy and that as Huntresses, they as a team hunted them down. Blake was about to add more before she saw that they were passing a library and she subconsciously went towards it. She didn't even realize that she was at the doors until Ruby had opened it for her.

"Sorry…" Blake said with a light blush as soon as they went inside. "No matter what incarnation I'm at, no matter the variables that make me…me; I always have a fondness for books. I stole maps while I was the pirate I told you about and stored various manuscripts and playwrights while a princess…even though as a princess I shouldn't have been reading all that much, stupid times that were," she commented, scowling lightly as she remembered how it was borderline illegal for women to read during that time.

"Reading isn't all that weird Blake; I like reading myself after all. It's how I learned how to do all the things I needed to own the bar"

"Oh?" she asked, browsing a section at random.

"Yeah. I didn't want to at first, but then I thought about it this way; if reading and learning a skill was like a game, then I would be leveling up my character and earning skills. So I read, took notes, went to school and every time I did well in class and thought that I 'leveled up', I treated myself to something. Usually a giant chocolate chip cookie or something like that. It's um…why we only serve drinks instead of being a restaurant. If I had ingredients for sweets, I wouldn't get any work done," she said blushing lightly. "What about you?"

"Being an only child, I had to learn the business, so while I didn't mind it…I really just saw it as a means to an end. Before I got the flower, I had a feeling that something was missing but didn't know what. So I just went through the motions; it even surprised my tutors when I started suddenly be so engaged in the crafts and stuff that I was learning," Blake admitted before finding a book that caught her interest. Taking it out, she looked at the title and opened it to see what it was like...

"Sounds harsh…" Ruby admitted with a light sadness, feeling sorry for Blake. Seeing her having a book in hand, she giggled lightly before looking for a few books of her own to read. She had always put herself in the main character's shoes when she was reading and seeing how Blake was standing; relaxed and tuning out the rest of the world, she had a feeling that this young woman was the same. Not sure how she would react, she gently poked her on the shoulder, causing Blake to jump a little before looking around startled.

"O-oh…sorry…"

"No no, it's fine. I just figured it would be better to read sitting down instead of standing up. I'm not surprised that you got enveloped in a book; it's happened to me a few times as well," she replied with a soft giggle, glad to know that both she and Blake had one thing in common: reading.

"And here I was, wanting to get to know you more, instead of getting lost in books again…I'm sorry Ruby," she said before reluctantly putting the book back on the shelf. Seeing the brunette shake her head, Ruby explained that it was okay and that it happened to her as well. "Alright…well then, how about this? Since we came here on a whim of mine, how about we go some place that you want to go to next?" she suggested. Seeing Ruby nod at that, she smiled before picking up another book and then heading for a table, noticing that Ruby had done the same.

Silently reading next to each other was how the two would spend the next few hours, going in different worlds and times while still in proximity of the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon and Sword Master: Just wanted to thank the people who are still reading this story and adding it to their favorite story list, story alert list or both. _RandomRages, SilenceFrmCP, BLOOD DARKLING, ShadowKnight2099, romancejunky, redwarrioroflight_ and _JcL 107_.

I'm actually quite happy that this story is so popular…perhaps I should do something more like this more often? What do you readers think?

* * *

With the sun high in the sky, Ruby knew that it was just a little past four in the afternoon and would probably have to start thinking about heading back to the bar to do a few things before the rush hour of the night started. That was the scene that came across Blake and Ruby's eyes as they exited the library. "Well…there's always something that I wanted to do and well…can we go there next?"

"Sure. Lead the way Ruby," Blake replied, making sure not to slip up and call her by one of the nicknames that she called her over the years. A few minutes later and they were standing in front of a music store. Asking to wait for a few seconds, Ruby headed into the store. Coming out a few minutes later and seeing the brunette exit the shop with a smile on her face, the ravenette was about to ask before Ruby explained.

"The shopkeeper lets people rent out instruments for a few hundred lien for an hour or two. I decided on the hour option and well…"

"You wanted to play something?" Blake asked as Ruby nodded. Blake smirked lightly before following Ruby inside. "You know…I wonder if one of your past lives is coming back somehow."

"Oh?" Ruby asked as she turned around while holding the door open.

"Yeah…we were part of a band. Team RWBY actually, and yes, I know how bad that sounds."

" _Really Ruby, you want to name the band name after yourself? Isn't that a little egotistical?" Weiss asked as Blake nodded in agreement, even if she didn't want to._

" _Not Ruby like my name, but RWBY! R-W-B-Y. The first letter of each of our names, I think it would be cool!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked at the three friends that were with her._

" _More like confusing sis. I know starting a band was your dream and after winning that tournament we have a chance but…shouldn't we focus on a better name first?" Yang suggested while Blake stayed silent in thought._

" _I think it could work…as long as we explain it to our fans, otherwise then we WILL have confusion," Blake finally commented after shutting her book and finally contributing to the conversation at hand._

" _See? Even kitty agrees with me! Please sis, Weiss?" Ruby asked before pulling out the dreaded puppy eyes that any female could learn._

"Wait…you're telling me that I used the puppy dog eyes look on Yang, Weiss and you? Also, why did I call you kitty?"

"Faunus existed then, just like they do here. Luckily, they're treated as well as humans are but that isn't always the case. By the time we were a band, you all knew about me being a feline faunus. And since we were already girlfriends at the time, yes you were allowed to rub my ears; it brought a good amount of pleasure to me…" she said with a light blush.

"And the band itself?" Ruby asked after entering the store, the door closing behind her as Blake had already entered the store.

"Weiss was backup singer and bassist. You were guitar and vocals, Yang was on the drums and I played the keyboard," Blake answered as she touched a keyboard, not having played one once in this timeline. She doubted that she could play it as accurately as her other self, but she was curious… stepping up to the keyboard, a song came to her mind…one that the singer Ruby had come up with. While it wasn't the best song that the group came up with over the years that they were together, it was something that would catch this Ruby's attention. Placing her hands on the keys, she started to play.

 _it's like a movie but there's not a happy ending  
every scene fades black and there's no pretending  
this little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well  
theres no knight in shining armor _

_who will wake me from the spell_

"Wow…who wrote that? Yang?" Ruby asked after Blake ended the song, blushing lightly. She had a feeling it was Yang because of how angry the song sounded and how she hated her mother for abandoning them and then her mother dying a few years after Ruby, herself, was born. It was another harsh blow for Yang…and their father, who hadn't survived the heartache either and died a few months after Summer Rose did.

"Actually…it was you who wrote it," she commented before getting a look of surprise from the girl.

"Me?" Ruby asked, surprised as Blake nodded.

" _W-what was that?!" Ruby exclaimed over the scroll that was currently placed to her ear. She had just received news that her mother, Summer Rose, had been involved in a car accident and was rushed to the hospital; however, it was to late. On the way there, Summer had lost her life._

" _Ruby?" Yang asked before the phone was thrown onto a bed in the trailer. Ruby didn't answer Yang, not even when the blonde repeated the brunette's name. She just went into the studio they had rented out for the month and stayed in there for an hour. And then another hour…three hours had passed before Yang finally broke down and asked Blake to check in on their leader._

 _Knocking on the door, Blake quickly made her way inside…and heard Ruby belting out some lyrics…_

"Do you remember the rest of the song?" Ruby asked as Blake nodded. She had helped finetune the song after all…in a way to help Ruby cope from losing her mother. Nodding at that, she grinned lightly. "I may not be as good as I once was though…" she commented with a light tease and getting Ruby to laugh lightly at the use of a song title as a joke.

Placing her hands on the keyboard again, she started playing and singing the dark melody once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon and Sword Master: I have to admit that I am quite amazed and humble that so many people are adding this story to their favorite story and story alert lists. Today, I'd like to thank _OtherCalico, Skyflare2, Mamberu, Fubar91, mindlesszilla_ and _Rbsm77_. Thank you all, even if this does come to a close in a couple of days.

I apologize that this is a day late. I've been battling a cold the last couple of days and finally decided to take a day off from work in order to deal with it. There may or may not be a second chapter today and if not, then I'll just be finishing this a day later than the Ladybug challenge suggests.

* * *

Blake had had a fun time showing Ruby some of the songs that they had come up with in a previous life. In fact, she was even curious about the song that she had come up with, _From Shadows_ , and was actually surprised that Ruby was playing along after just a few times of hearing the songs. After the hour was up, both Blake and Ruby noticed the shopkeeper had come back into the store and politely asked them to either pay for another hour or to stop and leave. Seeing as they had had their fun, both girls decided on leaving…especially since it was getting late already.

Once outside, Blake was actually a little surprised that it had already gotten so late. "Wow…I didn't think the day would go by this quickly," she admitted while looking around and noticing that some of the places were starting to close down for the night while some were already opening. She was marveling at how the town seemed to be transforming right before her eyes that she hadn't noticed what Ruby was asking her.

"Blake? Did you hear me?" Ruby finally asked, causing the amber-eyed female to look at Ruby once again, blushing as she replied she was caught in the awe-inspiring town instead of listening to her. Ruby just shook her head at that before repeating the question, "do you have anywhere to sleep tonight?" she asked, causing Blake to nod.

"I rented a room down at the hotel. It looks…old-fashioned, no offense."

"None taken. This town tries to pay homage to its roots in some way or form and that hotel does it by keeping the façade of the building looking like when it was first made, though the inside is up to code from what I've heard from Weiss," she replied though sighed lightly seeing as it was on the opposite side of the town and away from her bar. "Guess that means good night then," Ruby said before reaching up and giving Blake a hug.

Blake instantly returned it, a little surprised that Ruby has initiated the intimate gesture since they had only known each other for one day but didn't question it as she returned the hug. "Guess it does," she replied with a light sadness. "and I still haven't gone over those details with you about the security…" she added after the hug was broken.

"We'll have time for that tomorrow though."

"True…" she replied with a light laugh before giving Ruby another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said before breaking the second hug between the two and headed right while Ruby headed left towards the bar.

Ten minutes of walking later and Blake was looking at the hotel that she had gotten for the time that she was here in Vale. With the brick façade and arching windows, it looked like something out of an old movie or something; however, Ruby was right. When she had signed in earlier today, they were nothing but kind, which was definitely something she hadn't witnessed much of due to her race.

"Ah, welcome back Blake. Were you able to get what you wanted done today?" a pink-haired lady asked from behind the desk that was in the hotel once Blake entered. This was Neo, and the one who explained that the reason the hotel looked like it did was because the owner of this establishment wanted the building to stand out when compared to everything else in the area.

"Not entirely. Though I did meet up with the girl I was telling you about, but I think I'll have that done by tomorrow," she replied with a smile as she thought about what she was going to do tomorrow. She was actually pleasantly surprised that Ruby was so understanding and believed in the stories that she was telling her. Then again, every word that she told Ruby was true and each life they lived had been told as she saw it through the memories. Yawning lightly, she bid the young woman a good night before heading towards the elevator and pressing the button to head to her floor and turn in for the night.

While Blake was ending her evening, Ruby's evening was just beginning. Seeing Yang getting everything ready for the bar, the brunette's smile couldn't be helped.

"Well boss, what has you in such a good mood, hm?" Yang asked as she saw her younger sister enter the bar. She was just about to comment that they weren't open for another few minutes but took it back after seeing who it was. She hadn't seen her sister ever be this happy in a long time.

"Blake Belladonna walked back into my life Yang…she's the girl that's in my dreams…"


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon and Sword Master: Not much to say here today (or tonight, depending on where and when you're reading this) but I just wanted to quickly thank the following people for adding this story to their story alert list, favorite stories list, or both and if you have added me to your favorite author or author alerts list because of this story…then thank you.

Also…I just got back from volume 6, episode 1 screening at my movie theater. I won't spoil anything, but I enjoyed what I saw so far. For that, I would like to apologize for this short chapter.

Thank you _Shadowknight77, 707cloud, GhostGarrus, TitanFighter, Suj, Vilnious, Kayos05, ibin, 0TheMayor0, Shade Darkfire,_ _PrimeraStarkk,_ _Silens Mors_ and _MHWG_

* * *

While Blake had gone back to the hotel room that she rented during her stay, Ruby had entered back into her bar and told Yang that Blake was literally the girl of her dreams, shocking the blonde bartender.

"Rubes…are you sure?" Yang asked as she finished putting the glasses back on the shelf behind her before making sure that they had enough alcohol on tap before doing various other last-minute things. She did have to admit that seeing her sister with the older female, for some reason, made Yang feel at ease.

"Positive sis. I know its only been a day but…you remember those dreams I told you about before we opened this place?"

"Yeah…I remember. You kept telling me about them."

" _Yang, you won't believe the dream I had! There was this black-haired princess with cat ears that I saved!" Ruby exclaimed as she started telling the story of when she was in an open market and saved a beautiful ravenette from bandits. She didn't hear the princess's name however, though she made sure to keep an eye on her every time she headed into the marketplace._

" _How could you tell she was a princess though?" Yang asked as she looked at Ruby, curious now. She could tell that Ruby was excited even if this was just a dream._

" _Well…she was trying to hide herself for one. And she seemed far too trusting for someone that was just walking around…_

"Well…they weren't just dreams; they were memories from my past lives! Blake told me the same stories that I lived while sleeping…" she admitted before realizing something; Blake was telling her about these stories as if she didn't know anything about them. "I'm going to have to tell her…" she realized after a few moments of silence.

"Tell who what?" a new voice asked, curious now. "And hi Ruby," the white-haired woman said as she made her way towards the bar. Remembering what Blake had said, she kept a nonchalant eye on both her sister and Weiss, somehow knowing that she was right about this.

"Security specialist Blake Belladonna, the president's daughter of the White Fang Security," Ruby replied. "and to tell her about my dreams that I had long before I even met her…" she replied while looking down. Blake had been quite happy to tell Ruby about their past lives and being together in each of them, she didn't want to stop the black-haired beauty from coming here and telling her about stuff that she already knew about.

"And why are you worried about that?" Weiss asked, curious now as she took her coat off and placed it on the rack before heading to the corner where her stuff was set up while still waiting for her boss to answer the question.

"Well…it sounds as if every story she's told me about has her finding out the truth of our pasts and then telling me about them, not me finding out about them before her. Plus…I don't want to lie to her," Ruby admitted with a light blush.

"Oh, does our little boss have a crush?" Weiss teased, causing the blush Ruby was sporting to deepen. "She does! Oh, that's so cute…"

"Weiss…stop it," Yang commented before Ruby could speak up. "Besides, this **is** your boss you're speaking to; she could fire you on the spot if she wanted to."

"But I think the both of you would be against that…" Ruby commented, smiling as she noticed the two of them sporting blushes now. _'Need to make a mental note to thank Blake for that tip,'_ she thought silently before noticing that it was almost time to open up.

"And what makes you say that?" Weiss asked while going back to setting her microphone up, fiddling with the stand while pretending to look busy. This caused Ruby to mentally thank Blake again for that before noticing that it was almost time to open up.

"Because of things like that. Now then, it's almost time, so hook your stuff up Weiss and get ready for the show to start," Ruby commented before unlocking the door and switching the closed sign to open. Any thinking about Blake or what she was going to say would have to wait until tomorrow…


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon and Sword Master: I know I'm running late, and I do apologize for that. As I stated in my first chapter of this wonderful story (at least I'd like to think so) I told everyone that this was a personal challenge/exercise to me so that I could get back into the swing of things before National Novel Writer's Month (NaNo) started. Unfortunately…that didn't happen. I hit writer's block and couldn't think of what I wanted to do with this chapter here and I stalled right before the finish line.

For that, I want to apologize once again.

However, I will make this promise to everyone who reads this story that I will finish it, especially since there's probably only a few more chapters to go (Free Day chapter is technically tomorrow but since I'm so behind I might add a few more though I'm not sure about this)

Today, I would like to thank the following for whom have taken the time out of their day to read this story and add it to their favorite story list, story alert list, or both. While reviews would be nice, I'm just glad that people are still reading this. Thank you _devilnightking100, EarthLizard, FireWolf999, Razorknight33, maddenhenge, Fennec9, NEO Shynn Ryu, thsguy, Deadferever_ and _lr3bmlg_.

* * *

"Have to admit Blake, the security system you installed for us last week has been a godsend. Are you sure you're not an angel or something?" Yang asked, teasing the noirette as she walked into the bar. It had been a few weeks since Blake had started talking to Ruby and by now, the girl had become a staple amongst the group and the regulars of the bar.

"Not an angel, but thanks," she replied with a light laugh before sitting down on one of the stools. She then noticed that the blond was struggling with something and waited for her to talk once more. Seeing that she was taking her time, "Yang?" she finally asked.

"The stories you've been telling Ruby…they're all true, right?" she finally asked, catching Blake off guard. She hadn't expected Yang to ask about them after all and it brought a small smile to her face.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…I'm her older sister, and I worry about her. Though I'm sure you've heard my spiel a thousand times already," she commented while cleaning the glass. "She might not want me to tell you this, but her birthday is a few days from now, I was wondering…"

"If I have any cool ideas for you from my past lives?" the female asked, getting a nod from the blonde. Thinking about it for a few seconds, a smile graced her face as she remembered a few from her lives. "I have a few…some are tame, some are crazy, and some would have you wondering why you even thought that was a good idea. Which one do you want?" she asked. Blake knew that this Yang was a little calmer than her earlier counterparts, then again Yang had a few things in common with her previous lives: an overprotection of her sister Ruby, a love for Weiss that only matched the love she had for her sister, and if you messed with her hair, Ruby or Weiss, then you had a death wish.

"Define crazy"

"When we were ninjas, you summoned a dragon and had us all ride on it to a clearing that had several of Ruby's favorite foods. It didn't matter that we were of differing villages or at war with each other, you made sure that all four of had the time of our lives," she replied without batting an eyebrow.

"Jeez…"

"Of course, Ruby was born on the night a great demon attacked so not many people were fond of her in all honesty…" she admitted while scratching the back of her head. After that, she waited, having a feeling Yang would know exactly what she just referenced.

3…

2…

"Wait…the Naruto manga was based on something real?!" she exclaimed, causing Blake to erupt into laughter, unable to hold it in as she nodded in mirth. Blake couldn't help that one, even if it had been hard keeping a relationship while she was part of the stricter villages…

"There's another time where you took her on a ghost tour, from what I was told. You and Rubes had a good time and enjoyed every second of it, despite Ruby being a sensitive. And yes, this is one of the few times where Ruby wasn't afraid of ghosts either. Thankfully though, neither of you brought a wayward spirit home…Weiss was also glad of that, by the way."

"About that…are you sure that Weiss and I become a couple? I mean…she and I are like fire and water. We don't fight often but when we do...we can sometimes clear the bar out," she replied with an awkward laugh. "Pisses Ruby off too when we do it too."

"I bet. But yes, in all of memories its always been me with your sister and you with Weiss, no matter how similar or different you are."

"Alright then…just checking is all"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious about it. Sometimes I don't see…" Yang started to say before seeing the white-haired youth walking in, a look of annoyance on her face before it turned into one of relief as she saw the blonde, sighing lightly. "Rough day?"

"Depends. Can I get away with murder?" Weiss asked as she slumped onto the bar stool next to Blake.

"No, you can't get away with murder Weiss. Even if we were magical girls," Blake replied as Weiss let out an annoyed huff after hearing that. Though she was curious about why Weiss was so annoyed at the moment.

"I wouldn't tell Ruby about that one. She'll want to hear everything about that," Yang said with a light laugh before putting water in the glass and handing it to Weiss. Blake smiled as she saw that but said nothing.

"Yang…is Ruby's birthday coming up?" Blake asked, having a feeling that was why Yang was asking about details from previous birthdays.

"Maybe…"

"Yang just tell me. If you want help, I don't mind giving it to you," the ravenette deadpanned causing the blonde to flinch just a tad at the tone of voice she received, seeing as Blake had never done that with them before. Weiss nodded as well, knowing that while Yang was many things, asking for help was not one of her strong points.

"Alright…I do need some help. I want to plan something that she'll never see coming while also order a cookie cake from the bakery up the road. But if I head out to do it…"

"The boss will find out about it and then it won't be a surprise."

"Exactly," Yang replied to Weiss with a grin on her face. "Though…perhaps you could do it? Please Princess?" Yang asked as Weiss frowned about the nickname.

"Wouldn't she suspect that you asked me though? Thanks to a certain someone here, our relationship isn't that secret anymore…" she commented while looking at Blake. For what it was worth though, she did feel bad about doing that. She didn't realize that Weiss and Yang were trying to keep this 'thing' of there's a secret.

"How about I take her on a date while you get things situated then? That way you can get her a cake, get some stuff together, things like that. I'm sure the patrons would understand why the bar would be closed down for a few hours or so, right? Or even the night?" Blake replied as she figured that she'd try to do something for them.

"Hm…" Yang thought as she placed her hand towards her chin, deep in thought. She even ignored Weiss's quip about not frying her brain for thinking to long about it. A few minutes later, and several mental scenarios later, Yang nodded. "That's probably for the best."

"What's probably for the best?" Ruby asked, surprising the trio with her presence. Before Yang could screw it up by uttering a quick 'nothing' Blake replied that she was thinking of asking her out on a date and what would be a good place to go, wanting to surprise the boss of the bar for once.


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon and Sword Master: Thank you all for enjoying this story so far, I have definitely enjoyed writing this adventure of Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang. And honestly, I hope to continue having readers who enjoy the story and take the time out of their busy day in order to read such an adventure. For those of you who added this to your favorite stories list, your story's alert list, thank you.

Furthermore, for those of you that added me to your favorite author or author alert list as well because of this story…thank you. I am extremely happy to hear that. Now then, I know that this is technically the last chapter for the Ladybug 2018 week, and that being a free day. Thank you _tamales, lilmanj11_ , and S _kylanderZilla_

HOWEVER

Because I had so much trouble with the last chapter…I'm going to do a few extra free days. It won't exceed the amount of time between the previous chapter and the time before that. So…October 24th to November 2nd, so a potential of nine extra chapters. I'm willing to take suggestions as well since this will technically end the story.

Furthermore, I would like to additionally thank _nukeblade_ and _MrBird990_ for adding this story to your favorite stories list, story alert list or both. Thank you so much.

* * *

"A date?" Ruby asked while tilting her head to the side, causing Blake to blush at how cute she was looking and caused the ravenette youth to nod. "Y-yeah…if you're okay with it? I know it's been a few weeks…

"I'd love to go on one!" Ruby exclaimed before quickly heading over to the girl and giving her a hug and quick kiss on the cheek, leaving Blake a blushing mess before heading upstairs into her personal quarters.

"You know, with the million memories stored up in that head of yours Belladonna, I thought you'd be used to that by now," Weiss teased as she hooked some of her stuff up.

"Weiss…" Yang warned before seeing Blake smirk lightly. Shaking her head lightly at that, she could only watch as the fireworks unfold.

"Well excuse me, Princess. I thought that submitting to a dragon would take the stick out. Guess I was wrong," Blake commented nonchalantly, causing both Yang and Weiss to sputter lightly at that, Weiss moreso than Yang.

"I b-beg your pardon?!" Weiss tried asking with a glare on her face, but the stutter and everything that she was doing right now caused her to be anything BUT intimidating.

"You heard me."

"Y-you…" Weiss started to say before throwing her hands up in the air and going back to work, grumbling and muttering every so often about what Blake had just said. She didn't even notice how amused Yang and Blake were by her aimless ranting as she continued setting up and testing everything, sending a glare towards the two every so often.

Suddenly hearing a loud bang coming from behind, both Yang and Blake turned towards the white-haired girl. "Weiss…you okay?" the bartender asked, concern laced in her tone as she looked at the girl. Seeing a few wires around her body and a light groan coming from her, Weiss felt just a tad lightheaded after tripping on the wires due to her anger. Blake felt a little bad for causing this and wanted to help…but was shooed away by Yang. The blonde had a feeling her trying to help would only be met with more criticism than gratitude right now.

"What do you think? I just had things fall on my head!" Weiss commented as she growled out, hissing softly in pain. She glared at Blake that was sitting on the stool though she could still see that the girl had an apologetic look on her face. Seeing Ruby rushing in, a small blush of embarrassment started forming on Weiss's cheeks as well.

"Weiss, are you okay? What happened?!" the brunette asked.

"Ask you girlfriend Ruby, she started this whole mess…" Weiss muttered darkly as Yang slowly helped her get up from the tangled of wires. As Yang was checking her over to make sure there weren't any more wires looped around her limbs and body, Ruby looked at Blake with curiosity bubbling in her eyes. Apparently, she was confused about all of this…

"Um…Blake?" she asked, hoping that the newest girl in town would be able to explain the situation to her. Seeing the red tint that crossed against her cheeks, she had a feeling that it wasn't anything all that good. However, even if it wasn't, Ruby needed to know, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Not when her friend and employee was concerned.

"Well…Weiss made a comment about how I ousted your sister and hers secret dating thing, and I replied with a comment…that was maybe a little on the lewd side, all things considered. I wasn't thinking about it at the time, and Weiss paid the price for my stupidity. I'm sorry Weiss, Ruby," Blake said honestly. She did, indeed, feel bad for the singer but that's what happened when you made a snide comment to the girl with millions of memories of past lives stuck in their head…

"Well…if you're honestly and truthfully sorry, then I can't be mad at you. And it seems like Weiss is alright, all things considered…just try to not let it happen again, alright?" Ruby asked as Blake nodded. As soon as she nodded, Ruby smiled at that. After that, she was deep in thought about a few things. "Um…Blake?" she finally asked after a few minutes of silence. This worried Blake, especially since a silent Ruby was usually a sign of bad things being on the horizon.

"Yeah Gemstone?" Blake asked, going back to one of her former nicknames for the girl of her dreams.

"When you came here…you said that you were one day going to take over the White Fang Security Company. Does that mean…you have to go back to headquarters in _? Or can you stay here with us?" she asked, not ready to yet say 'with her' just yet. She was too afraid to think of such a dangerous set of words…

"I honestly don't know just yet Ruby…I'd have to talk to my dad. He'd probably know more so than me. But if I **can** stay here with everyone, I'll definitely do it. Though there will probably be some type of paperwork I'll have to figure out and sign though."

"Which could take…?"

"Days or weeks most likely. Month or two at the most," Blake replied and could already see the look of sadness that came between her and her girlfriend. "It could be worse you know…we had to stay apart for years at a time while you were a pilot. There was one time when I heard there was a plane down and you were missing for five years…"

"Um…that's one story I'd rather not hear about," Ruby commented meekly. "And um…I have a question," Ruby asked, not sure if Blake would be okay with what she was about to ask or not. Seeing the amber eyes look at her with curiosity shining in them, Ruby continued, "I was thinking about branching out and start having foods and what not here, turn it into a restaurant. I know Yang can cook, but if I ask for her to cook, that means no one will be able to stay at the bar…"

"Ruby…are you asking me to work here?" Blake asked bluntly, waiting for the silver eyed youth to come out and ask what she was trying to say. When flustered, Ruby would usually comment and ramble on about the craziest of things. It was one reason why she loved her, but at some times it could get so infuriating all the same.

"Yes…um…but only if you want to and can't come here and stay at the White Fang," Ruby replied. She knew that becoming the president of the company probably meant a lot to the girl…but she didn't know how much it meant.

"If that happens…I'll glad to be your chef. You may not know this about me, but I'm a four star chef last I checked. I had to be since you can't cook without setting the kitchen on fire," she said, bursting into laughter after the face Ruby made.

"Not true!"

"Rubes, you once burned water and thought the timer was an exploding alarm clock, jumping back five feet when it went off," Yang replied from behind the couple.

"Oh? Tell me more Yang," Blake commented as Ruby just glared at her sister.

"Sis…no wages for a week if you tell her," Ruby quickly commented, causing Yang's eyes to widen lightly. "And if I can't do that, I can make it so you're so busy that you and Weiss have no time together"

"That isn't fair Ruby!" Yang commented while glaring back at her boss/younger sister.

"Neither is life" Ruby commented as Blake just shook her head at that, knowing she couldn't get any embarrassing stories out of Yang. Not now at least, and not while Ruby was around. However, the young woman made a point. Would she be able to keep her job and still be the heiress of the company…or would she have to give it up?

Only time would tell it seems…

* * *

Dragon and Sword Master: This is late and not anywhere near the day it should have been posted and once again, I apologize. With that being said; however, I do NOT want to let this story end just yet and at the suggestion of _Cavetroll001,_ I was thinking about maybe flushing out some of the memories that Blake told Ruby about in the story.

OR

I wouldn't mind creating a few more fantastic adventures and branching out. I know that I had Blake mention just a few in passing, so if you'll like those to be fleshed out, or for me to expand on the ones I had Blake go into some detail about, let me know either via a Personal / Direct Message or review.


End file.
